


You're So Sick

by kohoutek



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emetophilia, Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, Vomit, blowjob, kyluxhardkinks, saliva, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was made to be debauched.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fill for this prompts at kyluxhardkinks: "Kylux Roman shower. Kylo fucking Hux's throat with his big cock, not stopping when Hux starts to choke, but pulling out just in time for Hux to turn his head to the side as the bile comes up. Kylo finishes up on Hux's face, tells him that he's an incompetent cocksucker, and perhaps spits on him for good measure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Sick

Hux was made to be debauched, Kylo Ren was certain of that. More than ever now, as he looked down at the general on his knees in his own office, ginger hair sweat-slicked and disarrayed,a large handful in Ren’s gloved fist to keep Hux still as he pumped his thick cock into his mouth, the engorged tip hitting the back of the general’s throat over and over again, eliciting coughs and gags.

Ren was almost too much for Hux to bear, his jaw aching around the overwhelming width of the thing. Still, he loved being overfull. Feeling like he was being split open when they had enough time to fuck, his screams filling his soundproof chambers. Now, however, he realised he had gotten too cocky. He couldn’t take his mouth being fucked and stabbed so brutally, not by something as big as Ren. 

He gripped at the man’s leg, whining to let him know his body wouldn’t let him continue any longer. Ren looked down at the man at his feet, noticing Hux’s pale sweat-sheened face, and the way he hiccuped with his whole body. He knew what was coming, and pulled out of the wet heat of Hux’s mouth just in time for the general to vomit down himself, head thankfully turned to the side so that all that was ruined was his clothes and a pale green puddle forming on the floor. 

Hux looked repulsive and beautiful all at once, with vomit running from his mouth and down his previously perfect uniform, tears in his eyes and his thin body heaving with wet gasps. He was fortunate the bile was mostly liquid, being too busy to eat much at the previous meal. The bodily fluid and rank acidic smell hadn’t put Ren off. It felt as though he was witness to something unholy and forbidden, seeing a proud man so filthy and disgusting. He finished on Hux’s face, cum mixing with vomit as he came with a savage grunt, knowing this sight would be saved for when he had to take care of himself alone.

“Something you’re awful at, Hux. You can’t even suck a cock without making a disgusting mess of yourself.” Ren sneered down at Hux, thoroughly enjoying the shameful look in his eyes, and he saw the general was enjoying the shame and humiliation, from the tall stiffness that could be seen through his soiled trousers. He spat on Hux before he left the office, letting saliva join the stew of rank fluid on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at transmankyloren.tumblr.com for chat, RP, or anything really!


End file.
